


I love you

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Explanations, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Molly mérite bien des explications après cet étrange appel...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 3





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Sherlock_ est une série appartenant la BBC, d'après l'oeuvre de Arthur Conan Doyle. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 19 janvier 2018.

« Je t'aime. »

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots fatidiques que lui avait demandé Sherlock, que celui-ci lui raccrocha au nez, laissant Molly seule et désemparée, à regarder son portable avec incrédulité. La jeune femme eut un ricanement amer en reposant le téléphone sur la table de la cuisine, avant de se mettre à pleurer, oubliant presque le thé qu'elle s'était préparée.

Il ne la rappela pas de toute la soirée, et elle était trop fatiguée pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune femme en avait assez de se sentir toujours aussi mal à cause de Sherlock. Elle ne ferait certainement pas le premier pas, cette fois : c'était à lui de se bouger et de s'expliquer...

Mais même en pensant cela, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à en avoir la migraine, les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter, au point que ses manches étaient trempées. Après une courte mais horrible soirée, elle s'endormit sur son canapé, avec un terrible mal de tête et de cœur.

Au petit matin, elle fut brutalement réveillée par un martèlement ininterrompu contre sa porte. La jeune femme ne voulut d'abord pas répondre, voulant se rendormir, mais les coups continuaient et résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, comme un tambour. Elle se leva donc avec énervement et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds. Elle déverrouilla la porte en vitesse et l'ouvrit brutalement, prête à chasser tout le monde !

« Qu'est-ce que c... Sherlock ?  
\- Bonjour Molly, dit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé ! J'ai rapporté des scones. »

Son premier réflexe fut de vouloir refermer la porte, mais Sherlock la bloqua dans son geste, s'installant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il la regarda dans les yeux sans plus aucune trace de sourire sur son visage, mais seulement une attente inquiète. Molly se passa une main sur le visage et lui demanda avec un peu d'agitation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- Je voulais te parler. Je pense que tu mérites des explications. Pour hier. »

La jeune femme fronça un peu les sourcils, ne bougeant pas immédiatement : elle pesait le pour et le contre, mais finit par renoncer dans un soupir et à le laisser entrer. Il s'installa aussitôt dans sa cuisine alors qu'elle fermait la porte, mais elle ne le rejoignit pas : elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours en pyjama, et décida d'aller prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller lui parler. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle, Molly espérait secrètement que pendant qu'elle se remettait les idées en place sous l'eau chaude, Sherlock serait parti faire autre chose pour ne pas perdre son temps – après tout, il détestait ne rien faire... Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il était resté, et lui avait même préparé un petit-déjeuner.

La jeune femme s'installa à table en face de lui et commença à manger après un « merci » à peine audible. Elle fut surprise de constater que c'était plutôt bon – pourtant, il ne lui semblait pas que Sherlock savait cuisiner... Pendant un instant, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, Molly attendant que le détective prenne la parole. Celui-ci semblait un peu gêné, comme si – mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion – comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Elle levait à peine les yeux vers lui en savourant sa nourriture, mais voyait son regard un peu paniqué, comme lui demandant de l'aide... sans qu'elle n'accepte de la lui donner. Il finit tout de même par prendre son courage à deux mains et commença son récit.

« J'ai eu une journée assez... agitée hier, commença-t-il alors que Molly levait les yeux au ciel. Je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter, c'est important pour t'expliquer l'appel. Je veux dire, j'ai commencé par mon appartement qui explose, pour finir par rencontrer ma petite sœur.  
\- Ta sœur, ne put s'empêcher de demander Molly avec intérêt ? Depuis quand tu as une sœur ?  
\- Depuis longtemps apparemment... Mais je ne m'en souvenais pas à cause de certains événements et elle était enfermée dans un lieu spécifique secret parce que... enfin, c'est un peu compliqué et pas forcément très intéressant, alors je te raconterai plus tard si tu veux bien... En tout cas, ce qui est important, c'est qu'elle avait préparé une sorte de... de « jeu », avec Moriarty. »

Molly frissonna et releva les yeux en entendant ce nom, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à cet homme (sans doute son « ex », si l'on pouvait dire) et à tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec lui. La jeune médecin-légiste avait beau savoir ce qu'il avait commis et quel genre d'homme il était vraiment, ses souvenirs avec lui restaient des moments agréables... avant qu'elle ne le présente à Sherlock... Ce dernier avait dû sentir sa gêne, puisqu'il toussota avant de reprendre son récit.

« Hum. Ils... se sont rencontrés il y a cinq ans, pour préparer ça. Une série de tests jouant avec la vie de certaines personnes, et... et tu en faisais partie. Eurus – ma sœur – a menacé de te tuer si je n'arrivais pas à te faire dire... que tu m'aimais. D'où mon appel. Je suis désolée pour cela...  
\- Évidemment. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Un... test. Bien sûr. Forcément. »

Elle arrêta de manger et prit une grande respiration avant d'aller allumer sa bouilloire pour faire chauffer de l'eau, afin de ne pas laisser Sherlock voir qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il n'avait rien dit en la voyant se lever, mais finit par avouer :

« Ce que je t'ai dit à ce moment-là... Je le pense vraiment. Ce n'était pas forcé – pas complètement forcé. Je... Je t'aime vraiment. »

Molly sursauta légèrement et serra le poing pour tenter de garder son calme, alors que son cœur battait la chamade en entendant cela. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela, de jouer comme ça avec ses sentiments, comme avec une poupée de chiffon. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces faux-espoirs qu'on s'empressait de lui briser, comme un roller-coaster à chaque fois qu'il était là. Cette fois-ci, pas question que ça se passe comme ça. Il fallait régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes, et enfin mettre les choses au clair.

« Comment, grommela-t-elle ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « m'aimer », vociféra-t-elle en relâchant une colère cachée depuis trop longtemps, hein, Sherlock ? Comme une sœur ? Comme une simple amie ? Comme une... une amante ? … Je n'en peux plus d'espérer pour rien. J'ai besoin de savoir, d'avoir une réponse claire. Je... je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer à attendre désespérément pour rien, je dois tourner la page. Mais je ne peux pas le faire tant que j'ai l'impression qu'il reste un espoir. Donc finissons-en. Réponds. »

Mais Sherlock ne répondit pas, et la jeune femme devinait dans son silence qu'elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Molly se retenait de se retourner pour le regarder de peur de se mettre à pleurer : elle se mit à remplir sa tasse d'eau chaude et y glissa un sachet de thé en tremblant légèrement au rythme de son cœur trop rapide. Une fois cela fait, elle posa les mains sur le meuble, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je ne serais pas fâchée, quelle que soit ta réponse, affirma-t-elle avec douceur. C'est simplement... J'ai besoin de savoir. S'il-te-plaît. »

Il ne répondait toujours pas, mais Molly l'entendit se lever et s'approcher d'elle. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il la prit dans ses bras avec douceur et posa son front sur son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir son corps bouger au rythme de sa respiration, et ses joues étaient en feu à cette idée. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques secondes, puis Sherlock se mit à murmurer avec difficulté :

« Je suis désolé. Je... Je t'aime, c'est certain. Pas comme une sœur, Plus qu'une simple amie... Ce n'est pas très clair pour moi. J'ai besoin de temps... »

Sa voix se brisa et le détective la serra plus fort contre lui, en faisant cependant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Puis, avec douceur, il rompit l'embrassade et la fit doucement tourner pour qu'ils soient face-à-face. Sherlock déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la regarder avec tristesse et de la lâcher complètement. Molly passa sa main là où il l'avait embrassé et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour, sur la bouche. Il ne la repoussa, lui rendant au contraire son baiser avec chaleur.

Ils furent interrompus par le portable de Sherlock qui se mit à vibrer. Un message de John, qui l'attendait à l'appartement.

« Pardon, je dois y aller. On va nettoyer l'appartement, avec John... »

Molly hocha la tête, visiblement déçue, mais ne le retint pas, croisant les bras en le laissant partir. Sherlock se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais au moment d'attraper la poignée, il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda avec un sourire charmeur :

« Tu es libre demain soir ?  
\- Heu, oui .  
\- Très bien. Sept heures devant chez moi, ça te va ?  
\- D'a... D'accord ?  
\- Parfait. Au revoir Molly. »

Et sans plus de manière, il partit comme la brise, laissant Molly à ses réflexions. Elle se mit à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et à rougir, riant un peu de gêne.

Pouvait-elle se permettre d'espérer encore un peu ?


End file.
